


Harmony of Dreams

by loveanfriendship



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Darkness, Drama & Romance, Dreams and Nightmares, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Horror, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveanfriendship/pseuds/loveanfriendship
Summary: A wall kept their worlds separate. Never to connect, never to interact. But when a strange darkness comes to the human world from the other side of the wall, Selah finds that her dreams of a mysterious boy are leading her somewhere else. When walls go down, both their worlds collied and true evil rises. Can they save both their worlds or will evil rain down upon them?





	1. Prologue

The silence rang out around Vicar as they moved along on their horses. The ground was rocky, making the ride even more unpleasant than average, and the shadows from the trees made everything eerier than ever. If he had a choice, he would rather be nearer to the creepy forest than to the wall.

The wall.

A thing that had appeared out of nowhere or so claimed the old children's stories. It was all bullshit anyways. It looked like an ordinary wall; the only thing that was different about it was that it was a dark grey colour that extended up towards the heavens. It mixed in with the clouds, and he wasn't sure if it was tall or if it was an illusion to make it seem that huge.

Glancing at the wall, Vicar snorted as his mare moved closer to the bloody thing. He had a sudden yearning to urge his horse away from the wall but kept still. If Vicar showed any inkling of fear towards it, it would ruin his reputation. After all, he was a knight through and through.

"I hate this part of my bloody job. Hate it with a passion," Vicar muttered under his breath. He shifted on his mare, who snorted and bucked gently as he dug his heels into her soft hide. "Hush girl. There ain't anything here worth scaring over. Only the bloody wall. Even that ain't scary enough to frighten you."

"That wall is important. Nothing to be goaded on or scoffed at," a rough voice reminded Vicar.

Vicar glanced at his partner in crime. He couldn't help the smile as he asked, "You 'fraid of some old bedtime folklore, Reeve? I thought that you were better than that."

Reeve leveled his old friend with an unamused stare but didn't rise to the bait as Vicar wanted him too. He was getting to be an older man, just going into his late forties, and had been serving the King since he had been only a child. He had seen many unusual things in his duty as a knight and said sharply, "The wall is not something to be laughed at. We have our duties from the King to patrol this side of the wall. I am sure the others are doing the same on their side."

Vicar let out a booming laugh and shook his head with a wide amused grin. Good old Reeve, believing in the folklore that parents told their young children to scare them. Leaning closer to Reeve, he sneered, showing his slightly yellow teeth, asking softly in the silence of the night, "The others as you say. Do you believe that crap everyone spouts out? There are no other. There is nothing on the other side of that damn wall. It is all make-believe stuff to keep kids in line." He paused, considering a thought before leaning back to normal, "What proof do we have that they are all real anyway?"

"The wall. Alternatively, how about the closed doors? They've been here for centuries. There is something on the other side that we cannot see or cross over without dying." Reeve snapped back sarcastically. He turned his focus ahead, nostrils flaring in annoyance, as he urged his stallion to quicken the pace a bit.

Vicar cursed quietly to himself. He could tell from the tightening of Reeve's mouth, the darkening of his pupils, and the barely suppressed anger underlying his face that he had angered his friend greatly. Reeve had spent most of his life in the knighthood, and he was not accustomed to being made light of on something he thought severe. Vicar could feel that it was more than that. Underneath Reeve's wounded pride was a nervousness that made even him feel unsettled. Not that he would ever admit that to the older knight.

Vicar hadn't been with the knights as long as Reeve had, but he had spent the last ten years out here patrolling the wall. The first time he had been assigned to patrol by the King, all of his mother's stories had come rushing back to him, and his stomach had churned uncomfortably the entire time he had been out there. Vicar had laughed about it afterward, brushing it under his false bravado, and had since gotten used to the eerie quietness of the surrounding forest. Though it was still the most hated duty, he'd much rather patrol the various villages, drink in the taverns, and have all the women he could get.

However, tonight felt different. It had felt different since Victor had ridden his mare into the forest. Typically there were animals to be heard, the rustling of the leaves and plants from the chill wind or cracking branches from their horse's hooves. However, there had been nothing. There was an edginess coming from the wall that reminded Vicar of a nasty storm that had hit a few seasons back. They had been out here longer than usual for the eleven days of riding north and then south only to turn back to the north to stay, farther and farther from any signs of human or animal life. It had been fun in the early days, just him and Reeve, until the King had sent out the prickiest of men that Vicar had ever grown to hate in his short life.

Sir Reynard Carter was the youngest son of the King's right-hand man whose family had served the monarchy for centuries. The last name Carter could always be found entwined with the royal title in some form, from being a personal servant to being a knight. Vicar was grudgingly willing to admit that Reynard was a handsome young lad, at nineteen years, with sharp brown eyes and a slim and deadly figure that reminded him of a dagger. Pretty to look at, but a fatal side too. Seated on his dark brown horse, Destrier, the knight straightened out his shoulders and puffed out his chest, making him look like he loomed over Reeve and Vicar. They all wore the same black boots and hauberk to give them some protection in case they ran into bandits. The hauberk had dark red surcoats over them that showed the sign of the Kingdom.

Along with the sign, they each had their family crests embroidered beside it, shining boldly in the light, with a sword resting on their hips. Reynard had been knighted less than half a year, though he had grown up among them since his birth due to his father being the personal knight of the King. No one could argue that it showed by how the sharper, more elegant, material of his embroidery stood out compared to the dullness in the other two. Alternatively, Reynard's clothes fit him in a better way as they were made especially for him and not the generic clothing all the other knights got. It also didn't hurt that he had the attitude of one the rich: Wealthier and better than everyone else. The classic of the noble breed. They were all the same, including the damn King after serving him for as long as Vicar had. He should be past patrolling the wall and should be patrolling the border of the Kingdom!

"Stupid bloody wall. Stupid bloody prick of a knight. He thinks just 'cause he grew up in a wealthy family that he's the one in charge here," Vicar grumbled under his breath, glaring furiously at Reynard's back.

Reeve glanced back when he heard Vicar's words and shook his head slightly. Insulting Reynard wouldn't do any good to either of them. They were just lucky that he was a few lengths away from them, not to hear. "The King said to patrol all of the walls for any suspicious activity going on. We are nearly done, Vicar. Then we can head back to the nearest tavern, and you may have your women. That shall be fine, Sir?" Reeve asked quietly.

The youngest knight did not seem to hear them. His dark eyes were browsing the forest around them carefully while keeping his attention on the wall. Rolling his eyes, Vicar huffed out sarcastically, "Heh, Reeve, why do n'tcha tell us the old bedtime stories to keep me from being bored?"

That got him another glare from Reeve which caused him to laugh hard. However, it seemed that his friend was going to take this opportunity to bore him even more by telling the same old tale he had told many times. He never got a chance to say anything as Reynard spoke up, "Tell me what lies up ahead, Reeve."

Raising an eyebrow, Reeve glanced at Vicar, who shrugged back and replied dutifully to Reynard, "Nothing but forest and the wall, Sir. The doors shall be coming up within the next moon or two. We cannot see the top of the wall, and no one knows what is behind the doors."

They all lapsed into silence after that. The next couple of days passed on without any incident happening, except for the fact that the closer they got to the wall, the darker the clouds became. Thunder rumbled above them, and Vicar snapped, "Just fuckin' bloody great. We're stuck out here with this stupid wall, and it's going to storm. Nothing ever happens at this wall, and nothing will ever happen. Let's go to the nearest village." Lowering his glower to the ground, he grounded out under his breath, "I shouldn't be taking shit orders from little men like you. I've been a knight far longer than you bloody well have. I'm still stuck out here in the middle of fucking nowhere!"

Grinding his teeth in frustration, Reeve turned quickly in his saddle and snarled impatiently, "We are near the doors, Vicar. You can hold in your urges long enough for us to inspect it and deal with the rain that is coming."

Roaring thunder rumbled across the sky, causing Reynard to twist in his seat, a snarl on his lips, "Shut the fuck up both of you! I am tired of the constant arguing between you two! The same thing every day and night constantly! I expect you, Reeves, to be blind so faithfully to the old stories from your old age. However, you Vicar, I had higher hopes for you than your insufferable whining all the time. Something is going on up ahead near the doors. Ride faster, harder, and shut up while we investigate!"

"Fuckin' arse," Vicar hissed under his breath. "Thinks that he can boss us around just 'cause he grew up with the King. Crock of bullshit that is."

Reeve agreed with his younger friend though he didn't voice the thought. Digging his heels into his horse's side, he tore off after the youngest knight with a pounding heart. The unease was back, and he hated feeling so uncertain about what might happen next. There was the hum of tension in the air that made Reeve's muscles tense. He did not like this — not one bit.

The only sounds that Reeve could hear were the thunder, the horses' pounding hooves on the ground, their breath coming out, and the still grumbling Vicar. The closer they got to the doors, the worse the weather got. Lightning flashed across the sky, there was a constant loud rumble from the clouds, and the winds that had picked up were ferocious and chilled you to the bone. Placing his hand on his sword, Reeve eyed the doors with nervous tension.

Everything went completely silent as they skidded to a stop in front of the doors. The knights glanced at each other briefly, daring the others to start forward, before Reynard got impatient and started to push his horse to the doors with his sword held in front of him defensively. The closer Reynard got to the doors, he noticed that they loomed over the three puny humans in all of their glory. The whiteness of the doors was a stark difference to the dark grey skies and the black wall attached to them. He glanced briefly at the wall, taking notice of how it mixed easily with the dark sky, before turning his attention hastily back to the door.

Then it happened.

A bolt of lightning struck down in front of them, startling everything around them. The horses reared back, Reeve grabbed his reins tightly, fear stirring inside of him as his horse danced around before knocking him off.

He grunted in pain at the contact with the ground. His breath was knocked out of him; he panted a bit, trying to gather his wits and then cursing filled the air from both Vicar and Reynard. Pushing himself up, Reeve noticed that they were in the same position he was and that the horses had taken off in fright. He took his sword out and held it in front of him. It gave him some comfort in knowing that he could strike down his enemy. Edging his way over to the other two, he asked quietly, "Are you two all right? No one was hurt?"

"My fucking horse ran off! Of course I'm not bloody alright!" Vicar bellowed, face a bright red from anger. "Stupid. Bloody. Fucking. Useless. Wall!"

Reynard's lips curled up in disgust at the two older men in front of him. Stalking over to Vicar, he yanked him closer to him, his breath fanning over the guy's red face, and hissed deadly quiet, "Stop fucking complaining for once. This isn't the time or place to be complaining! Some-"

Bang!

The explosion of noise drowned out the rest of Reynard's words. A gust of wind blew at them, pushing them away from the doors. Reeve snapped his eyes open, and shock filled his features. "By the god…" he breathed out softly.

The doors that had always been shut were now wide open. Three knights couldn't take their eyes off the black purplish void which the entries were hiding all along. The wind picked up even more, and Reeve couldn't tell if it was trying to push him away or pull him in now. Not that it mattered. He didn't wish to find out which one it would be.

He tried to back away, digging his heels into the ground and noticed that the other two were doing the same. Vicar's voice carried dimly over the wind, snapping with an undertone of fear, "What the bloody hell is going on? Why are the doors open?"

The answer came out of nowhere, and not from any of the humans. As soon as the words left Vicar's mouth, a long, scraggly looking arm went out of the void and shot straight through Reynard's chest. He sputtered in surprise, blood spilling out over his lips as he gasped in pain. The claws on the end of the arm dripped red with blood, its finger looking things twitching around as if testing out the movement for the first time. Then all of a sudden it curled into Reynard's chest, the tips making smaller holes around the more massive hole before he was yanked backward.

Reeve shivered in fright as Reynard's painful and terrifying screams echoed around them as he disappeared into the void. He got his feet, moving when he saw in horror more of those arm things come from the void, along with separate moving shadows. He did the most cowardly thing that a knight could do: he grabbed Vicar's hand and ran.

He ran as fear filled up his body and forced him to move faster than ever. They needed to get back to the nearest village. They needed to warn the people and evacuate them. Get them all to the Kingdom and to tell the King that the doors had opened. It didn't bode well for anyone if they didn't make it back.

Unfortunately, the more they ran through the forest, the harder it became for them to stick together. The shadows and black arms moved swiftly through the night sky, taking advantage of the darkness that nature provided for the enemy.

It was an awful feeling, like a child on the run again from danger; Reeve thought as he puffed out breaths. He tripped over a tree root in the ground, grunting in surprise and pain, when he felt Vicar's body tumble into him even more before the pressure was gone. Without the extra weight, Reeve stumbled onto the ground, catching himself on his right hand, along with something warm splattering against him. He glanced down at where Vicar should be and let out a scream.

The only thing left of Vicar was his bloodied hand, still gripping on to Reeve's. Blood dripped down into a pool that Reeve tried and failed to move from. He froze in place from fear and stared ahead at one of the monsters that had come from the void. It was a horrible looking thing. Long, thin, bones broken and jutted out from the thing's shoulders, ribs, legs, and ran off of each other like gnarled tree branches. The mouth was an open gap into more blackness that had sharp jagged teeth lining around in a complete circle. Its arms were long and dragged behind the rest of the body, but Reeve could make out blood coated claws that looked as sharp, sharper even, than any other animal predator he'd seen. Its skin looked as though it had been charred and stretched out, bunching up in spots for new things to start sprouting out of its surface and join the others, but the thing that scared Reeve the most was the dark red eyes that stared at him. The eyes looked human, full of hate and despair mixed with a madness that he couldn't explain. It was as if the monster was staring into his soul, and then the beast attacked.

The body of the oldest knight landed on the ground as the monster stared at it. Then it let out a howl that mixed in with the thunder and wind. It stalked off, looking for its next prey like its master had told it too. Slowly, the doors started to close, letting out the last few monsters before it finally shut with a silent bang.


	2. Selah

_Sunlight filtered into small dots onto the ground from the overgrown trees that blocked most it out. Selah looked around in wonder at how huge the trees were compared to the ones back home. Though she wasn't sure how she could tell that there was something different about the trees or where exactly she was._

_Crack._

_Blonde hair whipping about in her face as she spun around, Selah found herself staring in dark purple eyes. There were a slight wariness and curiosity in them that made her feel confused and comfortable at the same time. It was then that rays of sunlight fell gently across him, causing her to gasp in surprise. It was the first full look she had ever gotten of the stranger with purple eyes._

_Silver hair was falling gently into his eyes while the rest was slightly ruffled by the soft breeze. A small frown played on his lips as he studied her as well before it was broken by a scream. Her eyes snapped to the side, and when she did so, the stranger stepped back into a wary, defensive position. His hand was on a strange-looking knife, but another scream, louder and nearer this time, caused Selah to turn entirely away from him as the forest disappeared from around her._

Echoes of the dream floated amongst the drowsiness, making her confused on why the silvered-haired man would be screaming such a girly scream. It was then that Selah's eyes snapped open at the sound, body tensing before it registered in her tired brain that it was her little sister screaming. She shot out of bed, wide awake with adrenaline running through her veins even as the door to her bedroom slammed opened.

A resounding echo came from the bang, and then there was a flash of brown. Before Selah could comprehend anything, a small body was knocking her backward onto her bed. Grunting at the force, Selah wrapped her arms around the trembling body while her nightdress got wet from the younger girl's tears. Stroking Tessa's soft brown curls, Selah hushed out softly, "It's okay, Tessa. You're safe here with me. Nothing to worry about, okay?"

The pitch of her sister's sobs got higher, and Selah sighed softly. Lifting Tessa up into her arms, Selah curled herself around her sister's smaller body, acting as a cocoon. Lowering her head back down onto the pillow, she continued to stroke Tessa's hair until her sobs turned into sniffles. Pulling away softly, she brushed a strand of Tessa's hair out her face and asked in concern, "Another nightmare, little one?"

"Uh-huh, yeah...it was scary, Selah. I was sick like mommy and daddy are sick, but no one was there to cure me, and I died." Tessa whimpered fearfully with wide doe-like eyes staring up at Selah.

Brushing her fingers comfortingly across her sister's cheek, wiping away the stray tears, Selah was quick to reassure her, "You are safe, Tessa. We've been over this before. As long as you stay away from your mother and father, then you won't get sick. Which you have been doing a marvellous job at. You will die like an old lady, sleeping in her bed peacefully."

"No, I won't, Selah. The monsters will get me. I dream of it." Tessa protested more loudly, voice hitching in fear.

Immediately Selah was rocking them both back and forth, kissing the crown of Tessa's head, and told her, "No, they won't. I won't let them get you, Tessa. Or Hugo, even though he is older than both of us...I won't let them get either of you."

Huffing as she nestled into her older sister's arms, she asked curiously, "Why do you say that, Selah? You say that every time I have a nightmare or Hugo gets worried about mommy and daddy."

Selah paused slightly, thinking back to the weird dreams she had been having this past year, before settling on, "I keep saying it because it's the truth, Tessa. I honestly believe that everything will turn out alright in the end." Despite saying it with confidence, Selah felt a bit out doubt well up inside her.

"How do you know that?" Tessa asked again, sitting up on her elbows and staring at her older sister in childlike wonder.

Selah's lips moved upwards of their own will, and she admitted softly after making sure Hugo wasn't around, "Because I'm your big sister, and I believe in the old stories."

"What stories?!" Tessa sat up straight, eyes wide. She knew that Selah would cave when she saw the pleading eyes...she always did.

Scooting upwards, Selah pushed Tessa back and once again started stroking her hair. "Okay, I'll tell you stories that mother told Hugo and I. But you must lay here silently and not argue with me afterward when it is time to dress and eat. Okay?"

Seeing the excited nod, and waiting until she was sure Tessa was going to do as promised, she started whispering, "Okay Tessa. This is a story that each person in the Kingdom knows about to heart. It happened years and years ago, before mother and father were born, even before the wall was built!"

Eyes going wider, Tessa sucked in a breath and scooted closer to Selah. Tugging on the sleeve of her nightgown nervously excited, Tessa knew that this must be the "forbidden" story that Hugo and Selah always fought about since her older brother had become the man of the house.

Leaning forward to get closer to Selah, she asked in a hushed whisper, "Is this the story that Hugo hates, Selah?"

Cocking her head slightly, Selah hummed softly and admitted a bit nervously, though she hid it better, "It is. He thinks it is nonsense, but I don't. I believe that there is something beyond the wall...there just has to be."

_'There has to be because otherwise, I must be going crazy. Why else would I have such strange dreams each night for the past year about a strange male creature that I've never seen before?'_ She thought to herself, chewing on her lip with an important note, before shaking her head.

"Sorry, Tessa. My mind went elsewhere for a moment. Anyways, yes. This is the story that Hugo hates, but I believe that you should hear it. Mother told me when I was your age. It is only fair that I tell you, seeing that Mother and Father are sick right now."

Smiling softly, though starting to get impatient, Tessa gave Selah the time that she needed to get ready to tell the story. She wished that their mother was the one telling her, but her mother was sick. Snuggling in deeper to Selah's warm body, Tessa waited as patiently as she could.

Finally, Selah started the tale by teasingly slightly, "This story is about the beginning of our world. The beginning of Earth."

Growing impatient with all the teasing her older sister was doing, Tessa huffed, pouted, and whined with her voice going louder, "Selah! I want to hear the story! Just tell me the story!"

"Shhh!" Selah ushered out, covering Tessa's mouth with her hand. Her sister continued to speak despite her voice being muffled, and finally, Selah had to threaten her to shut her up, "If you don't speak any lower than you are now, then Hugo will hear you. When he does, he will come in here and give us both trouble over me trying to tell you this story. So you need to be quiet, okay?"

Shutting up with that threat, Tessa didn't want to see Selah getting in trouble by Hugo. She didn't like seeing her older siblings fight, but that's all they seemed to do since mummy and daddy got sick a few months ago. To keep the peace, for now, a rare moment of it actually, Tessa nodded again once more.

Sighing to herself, Selah waited a few moments before removing her hand from Tessa's mouth. She observed Tessa before sliding over a bit more and made herself comfortable, leaning against the wall.

Selah's voice was soft as she began the tale, "Long ago before the wall was born, there was an isolated living soul. This living soul looked like a man, but unlike man, he had magical powers. He was an isolated being, for there was no one that he could talk to other than the animals that roamed around him. One day, the loneliness got to be too much for him, and he decided to use his powers to make some companions for himself. He concentrated and concentrated until the man was created. The isolated being was so happy that his magic overflowed from joy, and it took on another different form."

"What kind of form?" Tessa interrupted before giving Selah a sheepish look.

Rolling her eyes, she tapped Tessa's nose and said dryly, "I don't know. The story never says other than that. It could be anything, Tessa, and I can't even begin to imagine the countless possibilities."

"Anyways," Selah continued before Tessa could ask any more questions. "The isolated being was surprised but extremely happy to have two new creations to live along with. Things went much better between the two creations than the isolated living soul had hoped for. For a long time, he thought about how to bless his creations when an idea hit him. He would give them a bond. A bond that would connect them much more deeply than either would ever know otherwise."

"What was the bond?" Tessa interrupted once again.

"You'd find out quickly if you let me tell you without interrupting me," Selah huffed out, starting to get impatient with all the interruptions.

"Sorry, Selah," Tessa whispered softly before settling down. "I won't interrupt again. I promise."

Softening her gaze, Selah relaxed against the bed and tried to think of where she had left off. Smiling when she did remember, she started telling Tessa, "The bond that connected these two creatures together was known as strings of fate. You see, there is this thin string that would connect between a human and the magical creatures only. When you were faced with this string, the ones that were involved with would have these dreams about the other one, and when they met, they knew that they were meant for each other. Eventually, there were enough newlyweds between the two creations, that shared this string of fate only, and the most amazing thing happened next: children were starting to be produced. These children were the perfect balance between the two creations. They looked like a man but had dulled down powers that their magical parents had. It was a beautiful thing that made the once isolated being feel overwhelmed with much pride and joy. But like always...all good things must come to an end."

Now it was Selah's turn to pause and study Tessa silently. She tried to gauge her sister's reaction by telling her the ending but deflated when she saw the look of wonder, a bit of fear, and curiosity in her face.

So, she hesitantly continued, keeping an eye out in case she had to stop, "But then came a day when a human girl, for reasons unknown to this day, turned away from the bond between them. I am not sure what they did to break such a thing...but I do know that the human girl left the magical creature for another human to marry and love. This, of course, caused the magical creature to go mad with grief and anger. Out of that anger...that bitterness that was settled inside him now...he succumbed to darkness and his powers turned evil. He saw all the others have what he wanted himself...and in a moment that would change everything...he killed all of the ones that had a bond. He even killed all of the half-breed children and when his thirst for revenge wasn't quenched...he turned to kill the humans since it was a human that had broken him."

Tessa let out a gasp of fear and squirmed closer to her older sister for comfort. Wrapping her arms around Tessa, Selah pressed on to finish the story, "The isolated being couldn't believe his eyes on the sight before him. His precious creations that had once loved each other were turning against each other, and he knew that things would go cascading if he let it continue. It pained him to do so, but he intervened before too many humans could be killed by this magical being. The isolated being banished him to the ends of the Earth, but the damage was already done. Instead of love and joy between them, there was nothing but hate and distrust. With a rise of his hand and a broken heart, the isolated living soul separated his two creations. The humans on one side and the magical beings on the other. Then to make sure they would never be able to see each other again, he made the wall and hidden behind the doors of these walls was a portal to the other side. The only thing being that neither could pass through...for if they dare try then death would be the consequence."


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone,

So this past month has been hectic with many different things from my mental health to a family member's health not being the greatest, along with a few other personal reasons, that I have found myself forcing myself to write. Now the problem with that is that I'm finding it very frustrating when my writing isn't turning out the greatest.

So to keep myself from burning out and not writing anything, I am going to be taking a month or two hiatus. During this time I plan on working on my mental health, and I'm hoping that my family member's health improves during this time, but that doesn't mean I won't write. I plan on writing when I feel like it without burning myself out and hopefully gain some sort of buffer so that I won't have to worry when I do start posting again.

Thank you for understanding and being so patient about the updates! You guys are the best :)


End file.
